


Daymare

by lilliasan



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I’m so god damn sad about Obito ggghgsgsh he deserves the best, alternative universe, dont worry second chapter is full of fluff, final product: wAit a miNutE fUCK GO BACK, h hhaha so much angst im sorry, he deserves all the happiness and love, im gonna make sure Obito lives, im not caught up but I know a couple of spoilers so expect some timeskips, me: just a dash of angst, minor Hatake Kakashi/Reader, minor PTSD, obito lovers where you at, we must rise pls show yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliasan/pseuds/lilliasan
Summary: The one that was always by my side was you.  Always laughing and a smile that never once tore off.  I came to realize that my weakness was you.  Haunting me for years, a scar edged deep within that I just can’t ever get rid of.  So once again I chased after those days of warmth in ancient memories.  But oh, how unfortunate things came to be.  How did we end up like this?





	1. Chapter 1

        You looked up at the pastel green ceiling of a motel you were staying with Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi.  You were with them to help escort and keep watch on the Uzumaki who wanted to meet the Raikage.  He wanted to help change his mind on killing off Sasuke, who unfortunately, attacked one of the Hidden Cloud shinobi.  You leaned your head against the tatami wall, mind wandering on places to kill time.  
        Your thoughts landed on the copy ninja, noticing how slowly, one by one, you saw the way how his smile never reached his eyes after the death of his friend—his hero—Obito Uchiha.  A boy that you also looked up to.  You remember seeing him arriving back with his team with a solemn look on his face and bandages covering his left eye.  As they walked closer you noticed something odd then proceeded to ask as they stopped in front of you, “Where’s Obito?  Don’t tell me he’s late again.”  You chuckled but it soon died down into a hitched gasp hearing the words that bluntly left Kakashi’s lips, “He’s dead.”  Once again you let out a weak, huffed laugh and smile.  “You’re joking.  I know he’s always pulling a prank on me so this one won’t work this—“  
        “[Name],” Minato called out, placing a hand onto your shoulder hoping the message would get across.  You looked up at the blonde haired male feeling small in that instant then turned your gaze towards Rin who, too, looked away with the same expression as Kakashi’s.  “H-hey...” you croaked out, flinching at your own voice that seemed to crack.  Before you could get anymore answers, Kakashi held out a pair of goggles in front of you.  Obito’s goggles.  “He told me to tell you...that he’s sorry he broke your promise.”  He handed them over to you, watching as your own quivering fingers wrapped around the object and held them tightly.  Those words.  Those damn words is what made you broke down then and there.  
         _“Obito!”  You called out to the dark haired youngster, who was leaving the gates of Konoha with his teammates and teacher.  You were glad to catch up to them in time.  He turned around with a smile from hearing your voice and stared into your [color] eyes.  “Promise to make it back soon, all right?  If you do, I’ll treat you to a feast full of ramen at Ichiraku!”  He sent you a toothy grin and gave you an air fist bump.  “Heck yeah, I promise!  Don’t miss me too much, ya big baby!”  From that reply you couldn’t help but send him back the same heartfelt smile._  
        You lost count of the numerous amount of breakdowns you had that week.  You rarely ate as much as you used to, your throat felt raw to the point where you started to speak less for almost two months.  You couldn’t comprehend everything as much that eventually you started to show up less to your lessons with your assigned team.  Your teacher understood completely, though.  He knew the wonders of war, how it felt to lose loved ones and how it affected people, especially the young.  Obito’s death wasn’t the first you had.  You lost your father, around the age of eight, during a time on one of his missions to which also greatly affected your mother.  The worst part?  The endless abuse she engraved upon you.  You mentally shook your head of the thought, letting out a soft sigh as you barricaded the memories.  
        Your thoughts were interrupted from hearing movement from the left from you.  You glanced on over to the orange, swirled, masked man who sat on the railings of the balcony.  The tatami doors were opened to exposed the winter’s cold and snow falling in the background along with him just sitting there with his sharingan staring at you through that one hole.  His legs were spread apart with his head resting in his palm and his arm supported the weight as it was propped up on from his thigh.  You adjusted your hands on your lap, feeling the tight bindings of the rope around your wrists.  You couldn’t believe you made yourself this comfortable around the enemy.  That damn Madara Uchiha, you thought to yourself.  
        You didn’t wanted to struggle knowing the position you where in.  One wrong move and you could possibly be dead.  You remember a long time ago, during as a teen, you did so when you were captured before as hostage.  Things turned out really ugly and you swore never to make the same mistake, depending on the circumstances.  Boy were you beaten real bad.  You were pretty reckless at times, of course you nearly died especially since you were an angsty, cocky teen at the time.  Wow, things sure do change.  You learn a lot just from one mistake.  
        You’ve met this man plenty of times before when he played the persona of Tobi; your first encounter was when he wasn’t wearing the Akatsuki cloak, you bumped into him in the Hidden Grass at a dango stand.  For some odd reason, it seemed like he purposely bumped into you which resulted in you dropping your last stick of dango.  He apologized and offered to buy you a new one to which you protested against.  You said it was fine and that it was prolly a sign for you to stop consuming so many sweets that day.  You couldn’t help it, the Hidden Grass had a lot of mouthwatering gourmet food there, especially the pastries!  You finally caved in as he kept pushing to buy you one.  You two sat down and eventually shared a plate of dango.  You didn’t get much of information out of him other than his name.  His aura was...how was it—familiar?  It was calming, at least.  You felt comfortable around him, despite how odd it was for him to have a mask on and hiding his face whenever he ate a dango.  
        Your second was when you were passing by in the Hidden Mist for a mission from fifth Hokage, that was when he was wearing the Akatsuki cloak.  He seemed to be alone at the time and when he spotted you and called out your name, you couldn’t help but stand in place.  You were contemplating if you should reply considering he was an Akatsuki.  He didn’t seem to do anything out of the ordinary so that day you didn’t report him to the Hokage.  Okay, sometimes you didn’t when you ran into him during missions.  He never harmed you so it was questioning why a boy as childish and sweet like him was part of the group.  You still find it odd how you two would meet each other a lot despite it being small talk.  Once or twice you saw him with another fellow member and to avoid suspicions, you’d fight them then report.  
        But right now, he caught you during the time when Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto went out to nearby stores to pick up a few things.  You’d tag along but damn did a nap sound so good.  Besides, you’d finally have alone time; at least, that’s what you thought.  You didn’t even feel his chakra or presence when you entered your room.  You put up a good fight so A for effort, [Name].  
        “What the hell do you want me hostage for?”  You asked the man.  Earlier he revealed to you of being Madara Uchiha and for you to cooperate peacefully.  Just what else is he hiding?  Well, definitely his face.  You’ve always wondered what he looked like.  You remember when he was Tobi, you asked why he wore a mask.  He of course said it was a secret.  “Who knows, I could be a celebrity and I wouldn’t want anyone to know who I am so I can get away from paparazzis.”  You remembered he once said, which was a very good point.  
       For the past hour he hasn’t said a word to you and in all honesty, the silence was killing you.  Where the heck are the others anyway?  “Are you going to answer me or just keep staring?  Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer.”  You scoffed sarcastically with a roll of your eyes.  All he did was narrow his eye at you even more which caused you to feel your heart beat faster out of nervousness.  You quickly tore your gaze away from him and looked down at your tied hands.  “Since you’re here, mind if I rant a bit?  You don’t have even have to reply.  I just...don’t really like long periods of silence.  It’s overwhelming, y’know?  I’m just so tired from today from so much walking.”  You let out a groan.  
        “If I knew this would’ve happened I would’ve never gotten out of bed.  But honestly, some days I never want to wake up.”  You quietly said the last part.  From the corner of your eye you saw him visibly flinch, shifting in his seat.  “It’s a bit of a hassle to wake up every morning doing the same boring routines.  Some days it’s good and some days it’s downright terrible.  But everyone has those days and I get it.  Yet sometimes I feel like...I’m living in some horrible nightmare.  I have friends who care for me, a place I can call home, a friend I can talk to about my problems,” you internally chuckled at the thought of a silver haired man.  “Well, sometimes.”  You mumbled.  “Okay, maybe not all the time.”  You admitted.  
        You wondered if Madara fell asleep by now from your boring voice and talk but surprisingly he seemed intrigued.  You, too, were surprised you were even spilling out to him of your feelings.  “I used to have someone I would talk endlessly to.  But he...” you cleared your throat, feeling the built up pressure in it while trying to suppress a cry.  Talking about it still haunted you, even thinking about it.  But there’s no turning back now since you’ve already delved way too deep.  “He died,  K.I.A. in the war.  I-I wasn’t there to see it happened but I got details.  At first I thought it was a joke—you see, he used to always pull stupid pranks on me.”  You let out a weak laugh.  “He was always so cheery, so sweet, so selfless and so kindhearted.  A big goofball but he was welcoming.  He never really got along with one of his team members, but he did have a big crush on this girl.  I don’t blame him.  She was pretty, smart, strong, kind, very friendly.  She was...everything I wasn’t.  I was quiet the opposite as a kid.  I was pretty bitter, rarely got along with people.  Nor was I very good in school.  Sometimes he and I would butt heads but for the most part we got along.  He was my best friend,” you smiled at the word.  “I envied her, though.  I really loved him, y’know.  Sometimes I wished he would look my way.”  Madara felt his breath hitch and his finger, that his hand was supporting his head, twitched.  “But if he was happy, and she was his happiness then I, too, would be happy.  He was always there for me...always supported me.  He...h-he helped me through a lot after I lost my dad.  My mom...” you nearly choked.  You could feel your stomach acting weird.  It felt gross and made you want to gag from the thought of her.  
        “He would console me after th-the...the beatings.  He found me one day at the lake, outside the village near Konoha’s forest.  It was my secret place to get away from home since the lake’s scenery would calm me.  The sound of the water, the whistling of the wind, the calls of nearby or faraway animals.  It was soothing; peaceful, even.  But it felt more special because it was a place for him and I.”  Madara started to lean in more, his eye still focused on you.  He made sure to quiet down his breath as he tensed up even more than before.  “He knew what was happening as he even dared to want to put her in her grave but I told him not to.  I was scared of the outcomes, I was afraid of her.  So, when he died, the beatings...got worse.”  From this, the free hand resting on his lap had clenched.  He was certain that if it wasn’t for his gloves, his nails would have dug deep into his skin, deep enough to draw blood.  
        You hung your head lower as you brought your legs closer to meet your chest.  “I always thought this was just some kind of genjutsu.  I didn’t want to believe he was gone, he promised...” you whispered.  You could feel a weight on your chest and throat starting to swell up.  God, you hated feeling weak.  You dreaded this feeling.  The memories.  “He promised me he’d come back home.  So when he didn’t, I felt like I didn’t have a place to come home anymore.  I was already a stranger in my own home, but he—he was my safe haven.  He gave me strength, he gave me warmth, he gave me meaning.   _He was my hero.”_   Your tears finally found an escape to pour down your cheeks, hitting your thighs and soaking into the fabric of your clothing.  “Sometimes I still believe it’s all still a big joke he’s playing on me.  I just want to wake up from this never ending nightmare.  I just want to hear his voice, his laughter.  I want to see those light in his eyes, and his smile...god, his smile.”  You sniffled a laugh.  “It was one of the best ones in the universe.  It would always brighten up my day.  Make everything else less painful.  He made everything worth waking up to every morning.  So i-if...if you plan on killing me then you’d just be doing me a favor.”  You choked out your words.  
        “I just want to see his face again...I want to see...t-to see...” you started pant out, eyes widening that you could feel the rush of your heartbeat behind them and in your head.   _Obito._  Madara jumped up from his seat seeing your form shake tremendously and that you started to hyperventilate.  You were clenching your head in your hands while broken sobs started to unravel from your mouth.   _Oh god, not again._ It hurt.  Everything in your body was aching.  He took a step forward only to snap his head up from hearing loud, rushing footsteps towards your room.  The door slid open to reveal Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto who all had horrid looks on their faces to see the scene played out in front of them.  
        Kakashi readied out a kunai in defense, glaring at the masked man before him.  Boy of boy, if looks could kill he’d be dead by now.  “What the hell did you do to her?”  He asked coldly.  “Nothing,” Madara slowly replied.  “[Name]-sensei, are you all right?!”  Naruto called out, worry spilling over his face but you couldn’t hear them nor could you see.  Everything was a blur, everything hurt.  It was getting harder to breathe.  “If you didn’t do anything then why is she acting like that?  And why have you gotten her hands tied?  More importantly, why are you here?”  Asked Yamato, who, too, along with Naruto, got ready in defense.  Madara calmly walked over to your form, kneeling down to you and slowly reached his hand out; only to stop as a kunai was thrown next to him.  “Don’t you dare touch her.”  Kakashi cursed, his look forming more dangerously.  Madara frowned behind his mask, looking at the man but cared less of what he’d do, and proceeded to scoop you into his arms.  He worried of your state, seeing that your eyes were closed shut as if you were in pain and your panting hadn’t stopped.  You were sweating and shaking so badly that your hand came up to hold onto his cloak.  He inhaled deeply, holding you tighter against him.  
        “Let go of her this instant!”  
        “I’m afraid I can’t do that.  I came to negotiate, you see.  You hand me Naruto Uzumaki and I’ll hand you your precious little [Name], Kakashi Hatake.”  
        Kakashi tensed up, sweat forming on his brow.  His mind was screaming, and so were the other two next to him.  “You know that’s never going to happen.”  Madara already made up his mind before this as he knew this was going to play out.  “Then so be it,” he used his Kamui to open up his teleportation for both him and you.  “I’ll be back to chat soon.  See you then.”  Before they could act upon what was happening, you two were already out of sight.  “Damn it!”  Naruto cursed.  “For whatever reason, what does he want with her anyway?  Why exactly was she acting so strange?”  Yamato wondered out, turning to Kakashi.  “I don’t know but it can’t be good.”  
        “K-Kakashi-sensei, is it just me or did it look like...he was genuinely worried for [Name]-sensei?”  The blonde asked.  “I mean, he’s the enemy!  Why would he care!”  Naruto did have a point there.  It struck the other two adults that it was also odd to see the Akatsuki look at her like that.  “Maybe it’s because she’s a reliable hostage that he couldn’t have anything else bad to happen to her.  He knows he needs her and can use her against us.  I don’t know what he’s planning but we must stay on guard and do whatever we can to get her back.”  From this the boy had nodded as his words.  He was worried, but definitely not even as close to how Kakashi was feeling right now.  He was furious.  
  
        “[Name],” the dark haired male whispered as he watched your sleeping form on the bed of his small hideout.  You had calmed down earlier from his soothing.  Right as he entered you two out of Kamui and into his hideout, he had long gone rid of his mask as he slid it up on top of his head to whisper sweet nothings into your ear as if he were to a crying child.  He didn’t need to worry of you opening your eyes to catch a glimpse of his exposed face as this has happened before, resulting in your eyes forever shut of being too scared to open them.  
        He sat on the edge of the bed’s side, your body facing his way.  He brought his hand—gloves free—to caress the side of your face soaking in every detail and the feel of your skin against his.  The only light from the candle on the nightstand illuminating against your face, showing your pained facial features from earlier contoured back to a calmed expression.  How long he’s waited to hold you again in his arms and be by your side again during your episodes when you needed support.  He had you once more in his grasp and he’d do anything to never let you go, but he knew that soon he’d have to.  He would have to wait for you to awake and see how things go from there.  Yet before you awake, he’d have to move locations and find a motel for you’d prolly give intel on his whereabouts when you would be taken back by force from the Leaf.  
        But he can’t ever show you his true identity for his intentions would in fact break you even more.  He can’t apologize for what he’s done or what he plans to do.  He just hopes, that if you were to find out, you’d be able to understand.  But for now, he had to put you back into his universe inside of Kamui incase you awoke when he got back from the Five Kage Summit.  
        You woke up around in the evening noticing you were in a different location and room from the one with Naruto and the others.  The room was a yellow to white and the window was opened to show the scenery of green, not snow.  The futon you were in was quiet big enough to fit two people along with your head resting on two pillows on top of each other.  You rubbed your eye while groaning as you slowly sat up, letting the blanket roll down the front.  You could barely remember last night, other than looking like an idiot from all that crying.  Then you blacked out.  You could have swore you felt someone running their fingers through your hair almost in a loving manner.  You forgot how comfortable that felt when Obito would do that to you during the gloomy days to calm you down.  You smiled at the thought when he’d do so, the way he wrapped his arms around you to hug you.  It was comfortable.  He was comfortable in general.  You jumped when you heard a voice in the corner behind you to your right, “You’re finally awake, I see?”  
        “Hey!”  You exclaimed at the masked man who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  “Stop being so sneaky sneaky, this is the second time within the last 24 hours, jerk!”  Pointing a finger at him, coming to the realization that you were unarmed and the bindings were gone.  He picked up on your thoughts and held up a pouch into view.  They were yours of course which made you pout and narrowed your eyes at the man.  “Let me guess; you won’t give them back unless I cooperate again?”  He smiled behind his mask and nodded.  “You guessed right,” he chuckled.  You have to admit, it sounded pleasant to your ears.  You mentally cursed at yourself to not agree—he’s an enemy, for goodness sake!  
        “Fine.  But let me tell you first, I’m hungry.  Actually, I’m starving so tell me where the heck am I, why am I here, and where is the nearest restaurant?”  You questioned him to which he replied with saying you both were in a small village within the Land of Fire. “Are you going to destroy the Leaf?”  You asked, remembering when Pain did so which caused you to blockade events that happened when you found Kakashi’s state.  
        “No, I have no intentions on doing that.  I plan to keep you far away from the Hidden Cloud so your fellow team members don’t find you.”  
        “What exactly do you want with me?”  
        “I was planning to negotiate to keep you as hostage in exchange for The Nine Tails, but it didn’t go very well as the same said for the Five Kage Summit.”  This made you nervous and even more so when he opened up his mouth again to explain.  “I declared war on you all, the 4th Great Ninja War.”  Man did you hate wars.  You were thrown into one as kids and it affected you terribly.  You hated this stupid shinobi system and how they could do this to children turning them into child soldiers.  The system was corrupted, heck, reality was just as messed up.  “Do...do they plan on using the children for their war?  Why the hell would you do all of this and for whatever reason?”  You nearly choked out.  
        “No, I don’t think they are.  At the very least, I hope not...” he trailed off.  “But I plan on constructing an Infinite Tsukuyomi.  An endless genjutsu where there will be no wars, no blood shed and no corrupted system.   _That_  is my goal.”  He went on to say he needed the last two tailed beast to do so in order to bring back The Ten Tails and become it’s jinchuriki.  It’d help him project his eye onto the moon to create the genjutsu.  His reasoning sounded agreeable in a way but you were stuck in between of this being a good idea or not.  You knew for a fact that once the tailed beast was extracted the user could die.  Naruto could die.  You were not happy about this at all.  “Then you know by now that we, too, will do everything to stop you.  Naruto Uzumaki is our world’s future.  I have no doubt in my mind he will be the bridge to peace.”  From your words you looked back down at your lap, feeling nostalgia take over.  “That’s also what I believed when it came to someone else.  I had a feeling he’d be the way to bring peace and fix this corrupted world.  But with him now gone...I can see he resides within Naruto.  That is why,” you looked back up at him, “he will be the one to stop you at all costs.”  
        Madara let out an amused laugh, shaking his head.  “We’ll see about that.”  You let out a sigh knowing this would most likely go nowhere for he was stubborn and the path he walked on may never change his mind.  When he was set on something, he was going to see it till the end.  “How about we shut up about this already.  I just want to eat.”  He looked at you with a raise of his eyebrow.  “I can’t let you go anywhere, you’d make an escape.”  You huffed at him and frowned his way.  “I won’t, I promise.”  
        “Promise?”  
        “I’ll even pinky promise you!  My friend and I used to do it all I time, I’ve never broken one!”  It’s true, you and Obito would do this a lot.  You wondered if you two would have done so when he left, he could have came back.  Your mouth gaped open and let out a small gasp as the man walked over to crouch by your side, holding out his gloved pinky.  Your cheeks tinted the slightly pink of the closeness and his scent washed over you.  It was familiar in a sense.  The scene, the way he looked at you, the calming aura gave off at the moment, and his smell.  It was nostalgic.  “Are you just going to stare?  Take a picture, it’ll last.”  You snorted at his comment.  The jerk was quoting you now, just like him.  You scoffed and looked away while flustered, wrapping your pinky around his.  You couldn’t tell but he certainly didn’t want to let go.  
        “...I want my food.”  
        He rolled his eye with a soft groan, “fine.” 


	2. Chapter 2

        You happily skipped through a small crowd of people bustling around and children playing together in their little games.  The village may have been small but it did indeed had a capacity of what seemed to be thousands of people.  You were asking around where a good place to stop to eat would be and most of the replies said that one was located in the middle of the village where the plaza was.  To this, you couldn’t wait to stuff your face in some delicious gourmet food.  You nearly stopped in your tracks to jump around to make sure the masked man was still behind you.  If you were his hostage, you were going to make sure he was the one who was going to pay since he still held your possessions, including your money.  
        “Madara, hurry your slow butt or else I’ll definitely make an escape!  Wait, hold on, do you want me to?  Is that your plan?”  You questioned as he came into view and walked along side you.  He nearly scoffed and tilted his head to the side to gaze down to you due to the height difference.  
        “That’s foolish.  Why would I want to waste my time trying to chase after you.  I should just put you on a leash.”  
        “Kinky.  Maybe you should.”  He chuckled at your comment which to you couldn’t help suppress a smile creeping onto your lips.  You couldn’t believe you were flirting with this maniac!  Get yourself together, [Name]!  
        When you both neared the plaza you saw many shopping stores and restaurants surrounding the area.  There were trees around and benches to sit on; you noticed that they were wet as to your conclusion it had prolly rained the other night.  You did see puddles on the way here despite it being a beautiful sunny day.  Maybe the weather here was bipolar, it’d be sunny one day and the next it’d be snowing.  Sounded a lot like a bunch of jumbled up emotions.  Reminded you of someone.  Yourself, maybe?  Yeah, that hit the spot.  
        You also took note that the plaza had big speakers around with music playing softly in the background.  As you listened in closely you recognized it was playing Niji by Shinku Horou.  The music was decent but the lyrics were off putting in a melancholy way.  Relating to the words, you also wished to see what lies waiting at the end of a rainbow crafted in the near future.  Wether it be for you or for the shinobi world, you knew things were going to be a mess at first when the war comes.  Obito hummed when he, too, heard the song playing out.  It was indeed nostalgic and deja vu to him but he then paid no mind to it.  
        He was taken by surprise when he felt a tugging on his Akastuki’s cloaked sleeve.  He looked down to see your cheery smile and eyes shining bright as you pointed to a direction up ahead.  “That’s the one!  Hurry up, I’m starving you old man!”  He frowned at the name you gave him.  He wasn’t that old, you both were of the same age except you were a year or two younger than him.  Then again, he was putting a Madara persona for the world.  “Old man...” he mumbled to himself when you started to jog your way to the doors of the restaurant.  Odd as it is, although he was playing as a different character Obito couldn’t help but let his guard down and go a bit out of character and soften up to you.  It was most likely dangerous, yes, but he wanted a way to get closer without scaring you or grow suspicious.  He wanted to spend as much time as he could with you.  Even if it’s just brief, he wanted to treasure these moments even if he wasn’t Obito.  
        He followed behind entering with you and sat at the nearest booth that was opened when a waitress came to greet and guid you both.  As you both sat on opposite seats she gave you both a menu, nodding at your answers of wanting just a cup of water.  She came back with said beverage and left to give you two a couple of minutes to scan over the menu.  “Ah,” your eyes widen, mouth watering from reading the dishes and ingredients in them, “they all sound so tasty...”  He agreed, the menu was well decorated with marvelous pictures showing the aesthetics of the food and its decorations.  After telling the waitress—who came back—your orders, you both patiently waited to be served.  
        You looked out to your side facing the window.  The village was beautiful, it didn’t have much tall buildings but nonetheless it looked quiet peaceful.  You silently wished the world was as peaceful as this.  Everyone getting along putting their differences aside.  Instead of fighting with weapons people would fight with their words.  That’s how you wished things could be, but of course it was much difficult than that for both had reasons wether it be good or bad.  
        “Say, Madara.”  You said quietly only for him to hear.  “What else would your genjutsu consist other than no wars and blood shed?”  He raised an eyebrow at your question as he was interested as to why you were also more invested of his plans out of curiosity.  “A place where even the dead would be brought back to life.”  You frowned at this and brought your elbow to rest on the table to prop up to support your chin in your palm.  Your other arm came to lay on the table as well with your hand clenching into a fist.  
        A world where even the dead are undead?  That sounded nice.  It really did.  But you couldn’t shake off this apprehensive feeling in your gut.  You were trying to figure out the solution to this uneasiness but for now you decided to keep it locked up for the time being.  You didn’t want to lose your appetite when your meal arrived.  When it did however, you huffed at seeing Madara pulling his mask an inch away to be able to eat.  You couldn’t help it, you really wanted to know what was under that mask of his!  
        When you both finished and paid you two exited out into the streets of the village.  You smiled when your eyes landed on a group of children squealing around a boy handing him presents shouting happy birthdays to him in excitement.  Your thoughts wandered towards an Uchiha boy with his signature goggles.  
        _His cheeks turned the slightest red when you handed him a box of chocolates with a nervous smile plastered on your face.  “Happy Birthday, Obito!  I made you some homemade chocolates, it might not be much but I did the best I could.”  He shyly took it from your hands as they brushed against yours in the process only making his blush burn redder of the contact.  “Th-thank you, [Name]...you really did this all by yourself?”  He questioned, watching as you shifted in your spot and nodded at him.  “Took me a while but I made sure to add in your favorites.”   He couldn’t help but grin at your kindness, he appreciated the time you took just for him and him alone.  You let out a small shrilly as he took you by the hand and tagged you along the way towards outside the village to your favorite spot.  “Well c’mon, I can’t finish this on my own!”  Your own cheeks hinted the same color as his, laughing and smiling with him as your grip on his hand held tighter.  You never wanted to let go and neither did he._  
        The memory made you smile but soon wiped off as you heard the faintest laugh; your eyes widen and mouth opened to let out a small gasp.  You stood there frozen in your place with your eyes glued to the ground as your breathing had accelerated.  You quickly turned your body a bit and snapped your head around as your eyes frantically searched the area behind you.  That laugh.  That damned laugh.  That voice.  You swore you heard it, you could never forget his voice and the way he laughed.  
        The clasping of fingers around your shoulder and a subdued voice calling out your name removed you of your silent speculations.  Your head jolted to the figure that stood before you with a concern in his eye and voice.  His touch and vocal speech had a cordial vibe to it.  Everything he did to you made you feel skeptical but also made you feel some type of solace.  You didn’t even realize how rigid your shoulders were until you relaxed them.  You never really were good with affectionate touches or being touched in general after the events with your mother.  Time can heal ones scar and sometimes it never can then again you were doing the best you could to do so.  Affection was so foreign to you though you still did whatever you could to also accept it.  You had your fair share of barbarous occurrences in life making you to act the kindest you could to others, wether it be a stranger or an enemy you made sure to still send them a warm smile.  You wanted to see the good in everyone no matter how terrible they could be.  You wanted to be as fair as possible for you believed there wasn’t much of it going around.  You long gone rid of those days of bitterness to others.  
        Taking in deep breaths your breathing had slowly went back to an even pace than before.  You closed your eyes for a few seconds then reopened them to look back up at the male to see his sharingan activated.  You wanted to know why this man showed so much concern for you yet then again you enjoyed it.  You welcomed his company.  You weren’t scared of him and he knew that.  At least, to you, you hoped so.  
        “I’m fine,” you managed to give him a smile.  “Thought I saw something familiar.”  He hummed in response into not wanting to push you further.  Hesitantly, he removed his hand from your shoulder to drop it back down to his side.  “We should get back, it looks like it’s going to rain soon again.”  He was right.  You were not aware of the sky becoming more clouded and the light beginning to fade.  You nodded your head to him, “all right.”  Taking a step forward it finally registered to you of how weak your legs felt for you guessed your little thoughts earlier really took a toll on you.  
        His breath hitched as he snapped forward to your falling figure, his arms reaching wide open to catch you.  You let out a little squeak as you collided with him to the ground, his balance also failing once he took a hold of you.  He let out a groan of annoyance when his bottom landed on a muddied puddle, soaking into his cloak and bits of the wet soil planted on his mask.  You jerked a couple of centimeters away from him, gasping in shock of what just happened.  You were grateful of him catching you, sure, but once you took a look at him and saw the disdain in his eye you let out a huff of air.  Then it slowly turned into a fit of laugh and giggles.  
        “Pffh,” you couldn’t help yourself from seeing how miserable he looked.  He looked back at you with a glare and pout behind his mask.  He groaned even more when you wiped a tear developing in the corner of your eye.  “I’m so, aha, I’m s-so sorry—can’t help myself, oh my god...” it was getting hard to breathe from all that laughter.  “It’s just—I’m—gah, the great fearsome shinobi of all time gets himself caught in some puddle and looks like a helpless child.”  You pathetically wheezed out, bringing a hand up to wipe away the mud from his mask.  To this, his eye slightly widened of the treatment you were giving him, willingly to touch him with such gentleness.  “It’s such a hilarious sight,” you stated with a unbreakable grin.  “Aha, I haven’t laughed this hard in the longest...mm, never in my life did I ever think I’d ever say this but...” you whispered out, bitting your bottom lip feeling him stare at you waiting for your response, not moving as you further on wiped away the remainings of dirt.  The smile on your face was beginning to physically hurt but nevertheless you continued to smile more as your eyes soften at him.  “This feels nice.”  You undoubtedly confessed.  
        He thanked the heavens for having this mask on or else you would’ve saw the smile he mirrored back from seeing your own.  You were right, it really did feel nice.  He closed his eye, lifting his arm to firmly grab at your wrist; not hard enough to hurt but to hold.  “You certainly are a strange one.”  
        As you two headed back towards the motel it began to rain.  You readied the futon, waiting in the room as Madara went to laundry his cloak.  He leaned against the wall of the motel’s laundromat with his arms crossed, patiently waiting for his cloak to be done.  His eye landed on your bag of ninja materials, that he took out of his Akatsuki cloak’s pocket, sitting on top of the washing machine.  He remembered when he took it off you as you slept to search through of what you carried.  It was a rectangle sized bag and big enough to carry many things.  But what shocked him the most of what he found in it were a pair of goggles with a cracked, orange screen.  He couldn’t believe that all this time you held it with you, almost like a safe keeping.  When he found it he seized tightly at the item.  “Foolish.”  He muttered to himself.  You both were the same.  Trying to grasp at fond memories that grew more and more distant from you.  He was filled with joy knowing you never once forgotten about him yet at the same time he wished you did.  
        But then again as the time he’s spent with you, the feelings he’s kept at bay had resurfaced.  The way you looked at him with gentle eyes, the way you spoke to him with such kindness and the way your warmth touched his mask as if he could feel you touching his face.  It almost felt like old times when you would care for him after his sparring with Kakashi.  He always thought he loved Rin, and for a fact he did, but his times spent with you was far greater.  You cared for him when Rin would turn a blind eye to be with his rival and catch only his attention.  But you saw within him and accepted him first before anyone else.  You believed in him.  You were always there cheering him on, cheering him up.  You were his greatest support and he wished he could have realized it sooner of his developing feelings for you.  Maybe if he did return back then you two could have...no, he couldn’t think of that.  He shouldn’t.  He made up his mind and he was going to stick to the plan.  It was too late for him to turn back and he knew it.  
        You adjusted in your seat under the covers of the blanket in the massive futon when you heard the door slide open and shut.  Your attention towards the window, watching the droplets of rain hit against the glass, turned to Madara who walked back in with his cloak folded into his hands.  He walked towards the single candle sitting on a dresser that lit up the darken room.  “Get some sleep,” he voiced over to you as he blew out the candle by removing his mask just enough to do so.  He then sat down up against the wall, his arm being supported with his leg propped up.  You laid down on the futon turning your body to him with a raise of a brow.  
        “What about you?”  
        “I’ll be fine right here.”  
        “Hmph,” you huffed out.  You plucked out the second pillow beneath your head and placed it beside yours then roughly patted it as you sat up, looking at the man with narrowed eyes.  “Listen, I’d never wish an enemy to sleep without a bed so accept my kindness for tonight and get your booty over here and sleep, ya goof.”  He meticulously watched you seeing if anything suspicious was written in your facial features or your eyes.  Sadly, he found nothing.  “I could kill you in your sleep, you know.”  He mumbled.  “Yeah,” you nodded, “but you wouldn’t dare to do so.  I have you know I’m a pro at sleeping with one eye open.”  He let out an airy chuckle of your proudness in your voice.  
        “I won’t peak when you take off your mask,” you said while looking away from his gaze.  From this, he got up and made his way towards you.  He stopped as he was a feet away and kneeled down on one knee poking his pinky out to you.  “Promise?”  He asked with interest and such security in his voice.  You swore you were prolly blushing hysterically at the gesture and closeness, feeling his body heat radiating off to you.  You raised your arm to securely lock your pinky with his to which brought a smile to his face, “yeah, promise.”  You jumped when you heard the roaring of thunder outside and the rattling of the window.  Call it childish but you were sometimes spooked of the thunder, mostly as a child.  To this, Madara carefully rested his other hand on top of your head.  “Don’t be afraid, it’ll subside soon.”  Your pinky around his had clenched tighter at his words.  Those were the exact same ones and motion Obito would tell you and do to you whenever on nights like these.  The nostalgia really came in hard kicking and screaming today, huh.  
        You took in a gulp of your saliva, nodding at him, almost missing the feeling of his touch when he let go.  He walked over to the area next to you slipping into the sheets and laying down by your side.  You turned over to face your back at his direction and cuddled your face into the pillow to give a sign of your promise as he took off his mask.  You bore your eyes into the darkness listening in of him placing it on the ground and roll over to his side for his back to also face away from yours.  Obito remembered when the both of you as kids would do something similar to this.  Sometimes during the night—when you’d tried to get away from home—came running to the Uchiha district just to come into his room through his window.  He would let you in and sleep in his bed to comfort you until you left in the morning before your mother would notice your absence.  He’d hold you in his arms sometimes and sometimes you’d cry yourself to sleep.  Even today he wished he could hold you in the same way again.  
        Before you could close your eyes to let sleep wash over you, you heard Madara send you a hushed “thank you” causing a small smile to form on your lips.  “Mm,” you responded, shifting in your spot to adjust to a more comforting position until you felt both you and him tense up when your backs touched.  He inhaled heavily of the contact, silently moving his head to look over his shoulder at you.  The moonlight through window grazed over your head showing the redness flushing in your ears.  He lightly smirked to himself of seeing how flustered you must have been.  He rested his head back onto the soft pillow, shutting his eyes as he dozed off and not too long after so did you.

  
        As you sat up, a warm embrace engulfed you from behind, thick and strong arms circling around your waist as a chin rested on your shoulder.  You felt a face burying itself into the crook of your neck teasingly nipping at it.  You chuckled at the action and lead your hand behind you to brush through the soft locks.  The blanket rolled off as they pulled you into their naked chest feeling as a grin grew onto their lips, inhaling your scent.  You let out a pleasant moan as they continued to pepper your neck with kisses but soon stopped as you pulled away from them to look into their dark eyes.  “G’morning, love.”


	3. Chapter 3

        Yes, this god damned hell of a dream that never seemed to have an end.  His eye gazing upwards to the dark sky that held an amber colored moon, as so did everything else around him with torn bodies and spilled blood everywhere, which especially pooled down around his feet.  Plates of the earth that broke and rose from the ground as rubble would fall from the tip and sides.  The rain that poured down in droplets also had that of the shade of red.  This was no rain from the heavens that helped the earth to prosper and grow.  It was thick and smelt of iron, the smell so sickening that it made you want to gag.  
        His fingers twitched around the limp body that he held within his arms. Their body temperature cold, heartbeat and breathing nonexistent.  He gazed down to see her eyes closed and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth down to her chin.  Looking closer he noticed who this girl was and froze in his spot, shoulders tense and breathing quivering.  Strands of her hair sprawled across her face and much lighter skin than her normal tone.  He nearly screamed as his mind processed that it was you.  
        With a jolt, Obito awoke from his nightmare; cold sweat crawling down his forehead and cheeks, beaming from the moonlight that shined in through the glass windows.  His breathing became heavy and quick, almost unbearably annoying of how aggravated he felt in that moment.  Within a minute he managed to collect himself and even his breathing again, looking down at his side to see that his orange, swirled mask was still neatly laying there.  He then proceeded to peer over his shoulder seeing that you were soundly asleep but your back faced the wall and you at him with your hand on top of your pillow.  He took this opportunity to turn around to also face you, having a good look at how peaceful you looked in your sleep.  How safe and secured you must have felt in that position and under the warm covers.  To this, he smiled to himself and to you.  
        He hesitated at first but uncovered his hand from underneath the blanket to graze the tip of his fingers across your warm and soft cheeks almost in a caressing and caring way.  His breathing ceased when he saw your face tic then ease from his touch.  He exhaled deeply, tracing his fingers across your bangs that hung loosely by your cheeks.  He thought of the days when you two would spend this exact scenario in his bed when you’d come over during the middle of the night to sneak away from home just to be smothered in his comfort.  He never minded for the caring nature he had especially towards you.  Sometimes you two would have conversations about your day or what to eat tomorrow for breakfast, lunch or dinner.  Even at times you’d have a tickle fight which would end badly of trying hard to stay quiet since his grandma was in the other room but to be fair she did have bad hearing due to old age.  
        His thoughts trailed off deeper during the time of when you came crying to him after being degraded by your mother as she put thoughts into your head of your worth and existence.  “I’m never going to hurt you,” he said.  “I promise.”  He pinky swore to you on that day, making sure to keep it.  
        He wondered how you’d think of him now finding out it was him behind that damn mask plotting this entire infinite illusion.  “Even if the world were to turn against you, I’ll stay by your side no matter what.”  He remembered the day when you said those exact words.  You both sat at the lake watching the fireflies dance around that night.  He loved the way the corners of your mouth formed into a smile just for him.  The way how the sunset’s light radiated off to you showing your features and how bright your eyes shined when you said those words looking at him with such sincerity.  In that moment, Obito swore you were the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.  Such truthfulness showed through you, such comfort, such loyalty, such appreciation and such support you had showed him over the years of your friendship.  He wanted more of it.  Just for him and him alone.  He wanted to...protect that smile.  Protect you.  
        His mind raced of memories jumping around in his head as he continued to stare at your slumbered form.  A frown drew onto his lips as an aching feeling etched into his heart.  Carefully, he brushed the sides of his fingers down your cheeks as he eyed your plumped lips.  Oh how he itched to feel them against his.  He drew himself closer an inch away from your face.  Eyes trembling and breath heavy, he placed the tip of his nose onto yours.  Even if this moment was brief, he wanted to cherish every second of it for he knew he may never get another chance.  
  
        You slumped in your spot with your legs crossed and palms pressed against your legs as you sat on the ground of a tall, square stone inside of Madara’s dimension.  He kept you in here with his Kamui saying he’d let you out in a little while while he was gone for the time being.  He never told you where but it made you troubled as if something apprehensive was going to occur.  Earlier he had given you back your belongings to which you were happy about.  After triple checking if he had messed with it he assured you he planted nothing on you or in the bag.  You appreciated his honesty but you still pouted at him for taking your possessions.  When he first put you in here you had almost panicked, but here you were still bummed out of his absence.  
        Obito had got himself caught up in a frenzy between Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato when he greeted them to spill the hidden dark secrets of Itachi Uchiha and why he terminated his entire clan but spared Sasuke.  Their reactions were priceless, especially hearing Sasuke’s plan to come after The Leaf for revenge of the suffering they placed onto his dear brother’s shoulders.  “Our time was fun while it lasted,” said Obito as he looked down to the Uzumaki who was behind wooden bars made by Yamato to keep him caged and to prevent Madara from coming near or capturing the boy, “but before I leave I do have a present for you all.”  He activated his Kamui, sending you out from his dimension.  He eyed you seeing your perplexed state that plastered on your face, The Leaf shinobis gasping as they saw you emerge.  
        “Wh...” you saw before you the destroyed opening of a roof, Naruto locked away by Yamato’s Wood Style, and the falling of snow.  “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”  Hearing his voice made you twist around to come face to face with the masked man who was in the clutches of Yamato’s jutsu and Kakashi behind him with a kunai threatening behind his neck.  Your breathing became heavy as you darted your eyes back and forth between the two.  “Madara, what’s—“ before you could finish your question, you let out a gasp as a hand had grasped at your wrist, roughly thrusting you by their side.  “[Name], stay close to me!  Did he do anything to you?”  Asked the concerned copy ninja who looked at you with narrowed eyes.  “No,” you weakly replied with a jerk of your arm trying to free yourself from his clutches but failed.  “Answer me honestly,” he said slowly, “is he making you stay quiet?  Did he hurt you?”  
        “No!”  You told him, exasperated, taking a step back from the silvered haired man.  “He didn’t do anything!  If I’m being honest, you’re the one whose hurting me.”  Growling at the man you were finally able to free your wrist from his hold, resulting him in dismay and a frown at your actions.  “[Name]-sensei, are you all right?”  Shouted the boy from below you.  You turned your head towards his direction sending him a smile and a nod, seeing as his eyes had a sense of relief from seeing you.  You then turned back to Kakashi and asked him for an explanation on the situation unraveling before you.  “I’ll inform you later, what matters right now is making sure both you and Naruto are safe from him.”  
        “You don’t need to worry of that, Kakashi.”  Madara chuckled.  “I’ll be on my merry way.  But before I do,” he tilted his head to get a good look of you.  You faced him, seeing as his sharingan stared deep into your own eyes.  “The next time we meet, you and I, will surely be on the battlefield.  So until then...” his eye softened at you almost as if he were smiling behind that mask of his.  “Take care.”  He turned his head to look down at the snow underneath his feet, “I’ll see you then.  I promise.”  You unconsciously took a step forward as so did your hand that wanted to grasp at him, you then exclaimed in a hurry and panic to stop him for a question, “wait!”  Your mouth agape at his previous words and watched as he disappeared within his Kamui.    
  
        The way back home was silent aside from the fact of small talk using your knowledge of medical ninjutsu to Kakashi after their whole ordeal of their encounter with Sasuke.  You were sent to the Hokage to be interrogated with countless questions in front of everyone in the room that were on the mission.  You told them of what happened; him taking you hostage, putting you in motel in a small village somewhere in the land of fire, him letting you roam around freely, and that you didn’t do anything to try to escape for it may have added more consequences you didn’t want to deal with.  “Did he touch you or hurt you in any way?”  She asked with those fierce honey brown eyes burning at you.  Your thoughts pondered to the silly expression he had when you both fell onto the mud and the way it felt when his pinky wrapped around yours that night.  The way of how warm he felt when his back touched yours.  “No,” you replied back as you darted your eyes away to the floor, “if we’re done, may I please leave?”  
        She excused everyone but Kakashi and Yamato to ask them about earlier situations and encounter with Madara.  Before everyone left you thought back to when Kakashi and the others let you in on about Itachi’s secret.  You bit your lip in disgust remembering every detail they gave you.  You thought about the pain the boy must have felt and how he didn’t have anyone to lean on as he carried this burden with him for years on end during and after the Uchiha incident.  You knew of Itachi from Kakashi as they were in the Anbu together.  Such innocence to be taken from him and such pain he held.  Maybe if you talked to him more and saw through him things could’ve been different.  He was such a kind boy.  
        “You know,” you started, “sometimes I wonder if some of you Kage really do care about all of your people.”  
        “Wha-“  
        You quickly teleported out and made your way straight to your home.  You wanted to be alone to your thoughts.  You were devastated by so much today.  The second you entered your flat, you exhaustedly leaned against it.  Why didn’t he just kill you when he had the chance?  What was the point of keeping you when he knew the exchange wasn’t going to work out?  Your heart had some sort of gnawing at it.  Your mind raced of questions and emotions flowing through you.  You couldn’t pinpoint what this feeling was but you yearned for that man.  From this, you groaned in frustration, sliding down to the ground and hands clutching your face.  You were aggravated.  Paranoid.  Frustrated.  Confused.  What the hell did he do to you?  More importantly: what the hell is going on?


End file.
